Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Springtrap, or Spring Bonnie, is the main antagonist of the 2015 horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''by Scott Cawthon and the true main antagonist of ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. He is the only character in the game that will kill the player as opposed to just jumpscaring him/her. He also appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, where he played a minor role as a mini game figure, and briefly in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location during one of the endings to the Custom Night update. Appearance Springtrap is an old model of a Bonnie suit, withered and falling apart. The fur has gone from a golden yellow to a sickly olive. There are many holes and tears in the suit, exposing parts of the rusted metal endoskeleton as well as wires. His mouth is fixed in a grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowing. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Rare boot-up screens for the game show what seems to be human remains inside of Springtrap's suit. They consist of dark pink chunks. Human innards can also be seen through the hole in the torso. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ''during the minigames, Springtrap (then known as Spring Bonnie), appears onstage, intact, next to Fredbear. Behavior Springtrap moves around the attraction in a way that seems to be taunting the player, as he will stare directly at the camera, hide in plain sight, and stare at the player through the office windows and doors. He also can be drawn by sound, so the player must use audio clips in various rooms to lure him there. However, the alarm in the office can also attract Springtrap. When he attacks the player, he steps into the office via either the door or the right vent, slinking up to the player in a human-like fashion. Histroy ''Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Springtrap was found to be an addition to Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap became active at night, presumably possessed by the spirit of the killer. He attempts to get into the office and kill the night shift security guard. Fazbear's Fright later burned down, and it is unknown what happened to Springtrap. However, if one brightens up the newspaper article at the end of Nightmare mode, Springtrap's head appears behind the Freddy doll. ''Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location'' In Sister Location, he appears in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down, with Michael Afton's voiceover playing in the background, saying that "they" (either the Circus Baby Gang or the Ghost Children) confused him for his father, and he finally found "her" and put her back together (presumably his sister/Baby/both) and that he should be dead but isn't, and that he blames his father (William) and is now coming to find him. The cutscene ends with Springtrap popping up among the ruined Fazbear's Fright. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) Springtrap returns in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulation and has deteriorated to the point where much more of his endo-skeleton has been exposed. Springtrap is one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the player's new pizzeria. Unlike the other animatronics however, Springtrap suspected call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. Novel Series The Silver Eyes At a Birthday party, the five children were visited by Bonnie, one of the two animatronics (actually William wearing the Spring Bonnie suit). He lured them into a back room where he brutally murdered them and hid their bloodied corpses inside soon-to-be-released animatronics, including Freddy Fazbear. The children's spirits remained trapped in the animatronics. In 1995, Charlie tells John that before moving to Hurricane her father owned another restaurant called Fredbear's Family Diner, which featured two performing robots, yellow versions of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie the Bunny. William reveals that the robots are possessed by the vengeful ghosts of his victims, and boasts that they will hunt down and kill any intruders. He attacks in the yellow Bonnie costume, but Charlie activates its spring locks, killing him. As the robots drag William's corpse away, Chief Burke escorts everyone out of the mall. The friends go their separate ways, and before leaving Hurricane, Charlie visits her father's grave, remembering a happy day she had with him. The Twisted Ones Gallery Shadow Bonnie Show Stage.gif|Springtrap, Fredbear, and Shadow Bonnie's sprites. Springtrap at the window.jpg|Springtrap at the window. Springtrap.jpg|The lower jaw of a decaying corpse is visible inside Springtrap Springtrap Sprite.gif|Springtrap's sprite. Springtrap Slide Gif.gif|Springtrap moving across the office. Springtrap Jumpscare Right.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Human remains are visible when the mouth opens. Springtrap Jumpscare Left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif|Purple Guy is crushed by the Spring Bonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif|Purple Guy collapsing within the Spring Bonnie suit. 8mMzECA.png|Springtrap at the end of Sister Location. Springtrap Fire.PNG|Springtrap's incineration. SpringtrapFNAF6 Death 2.PNG SpringtrapFNAF6 Death 1.PNG Springtrap Ally.PNG Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer Trivia *As of version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. **Some people have assumed that the moaning noise is Purple Guy inside of Springtrap trying to talk. *He is named after the trap device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting and how he is a Springlock suit. This is how he "trapped" Purple Guy inside. *Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him may appear, similarly to the eyeless Bonnie screen from the first game and the eyeless screens from the second game. *Before having his name confirmed, the most common name for this animatronic coined by fans was 'Golden Bonnie' as fans believed that Springtrap was somehow connected to the similar-looking animatronic Golden Freddy, while also retaining a resemblance to Bonnie. **Two more common fan-given names were 'Hybrid' and 'Salvage', for fans believed that Springtrap was made from the parts of dismantled animatronics. **Coincidentally, Springtrap is a hybrid - just not the way fans theorized. **Another coincidental detail is that Springtrap is implied to have been "salvaged" after the restaurant was shut down. *In the promotional photo for Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap - this led fans to believe he would return in Sister Location - ''while he was not the main antagonist, he did appear in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down and foreshadowing his return as the main antagonist in ''Pizzeria Simulator. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Mute Category:Mongers Category:Possessed Object Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Protective Category:Scapegoat Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Zombies Category:Book Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator